Many food and vitamin supplement products tout a sports advantage angle, but rarely do they provide statistically-supported exercise-performance research to support the claims. Few have scientific research demonstrating that the exact product produces better performance of exercise. Very few have demonstrated a superior effect on aerobic exercise activities, especially the endurance sports. Traditional formulations are directed at ameliorating deficiencies, not increasing performance.
The present invention is based on the observation that certain formulations of various ingredients can improve aerobic exercise performance, with or without a measurable or pathological deficiency in the nutrient provided.
Women athletes who consumed the present formulation for five weeks decreased their three-mile run time by an average of about fifty seconds in fitness trained women. Similarly trained women who consumed a control formulation over the same period of time showed no statistically significant effect. Minor differences in training during the trial do not account for the speed increases in the test group.